


亲爱的鲍里斯

by sleeepisaplace



Category: The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/pseuds/sleeepisaplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>十七岁的西奥，不知道他还会不会跟鲍里斯再碰面。</p>
            </blockquote>





	亲爱的鲍里斯

＊＊

 

鲍里斯，

 

希望你一切都好。我在纽约的日子说不上好也说不上坏，所以我想也许我的好日子全都存在你那里了。

 

不知道我有没有跟你讲过，我觉得为了公平，上帝给每两个人的快乐和疯狂都是一定的，如果你刚好爱那个侵占你快乐带给你疯狂的人，那真是再幸运不过，可是通常情况是，在你们俩还没有成功构造一段足够强大、让人眼看快乐转移到对方身上也不觉得气恼的关系时，疯狂本身就足以把你们俩都毁了。

 

你的眼睛里，鲍里斯，我见过银河一般的光疯狂散开。可能是在我们从超市偷东西回来之后，你把手里的薯片袋子一股脑塞给我，笑得上气不接下气，乐事的铝塑包装摩擦出的声音让我起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。你的胳膊蹭蹭我，我就在眼前看见我们化学课上助教搞砸的那场爆炸实验。不过也有可能是因为那天下午我们去超市之前就已经嗑嗨了。

 

所以我常觉得，正是因为我们分享过了那么多的疯狂，那些我在你身上看到的快乐也有一部分是我的。

 

最近我常常想到的关于你的一件事，是有天下午你躺在我家地板上，从沙发底捞出来一个不知从哪儿来的地球仪——你总是能从最不可思议的地方捞出来最莫名其妙的东西，书包带裂缝里的卷烟，小说里夹着的避孕套——这次是个颜色褪得好像已经在太阳底下暴晒了好几年的地球仪。

 

那时我已经知道你去过这个地球上的很多地方，准确一点讲，是很多悄无声息的地方。来到拉斯维加斯之后我才知道地球上还有安静的角落，纽约是一个一直吵闹的大都市，街上的每个人都知道自己要去哪儿。拉斯维加斯的某一个部分不一样，也许爸爸许诺要带我们去的赌场确是人声鼎沸，但我们度过大部分时间的地方，我家，你家，我家门口那条堆了很多垃圾的街，离你家最近的公交车站，都是些如果要写进纪实小说里，唯一活物就是我们的地方。

 

去过地球上其他更多安静角落的你转着手里的地球仪，兴趣缺缺地抠着球面上翘起来的纸，然后你突然转过脸看着我，说，“你第一次拿到地球仪的时候难道不想把它撕开看看吗？”

 

我不知道你现在在哪里了，二十一世纪不会有比你更难联系到的人。从我跳上灰狗巴士踏上离开拉斯维加斯的旅程以后，我只收到过你的几条短信，还是最没意义的那种，时间跨度似乎也仅限于那段奔波了几乎几天几夜的旅程途中。

 

_今晚莎拉家有趴，来吗。——B_

_琳达那小婊子又跟迪克跑了。——B_

 

那轻巧自然的语气和署名，还有那每条短信来自尾号都不同的号码，我都不知道你有没有意识到，我已经不在你身边，看你用眼神指着街上的莎拉琳达或是迪克骂骂咧咧。

 

这也是那天下午你玩地球仪时我心中的疑问。我的意思是，你那么放松地躺在那里，身上衣服几乎快融到地毯织物里，地球仪被托在手里，你手腕的线条伸展着弯曲，好像可以轻易托起任何东西，仿佛此刻举着的就是一个飘满预言的水晶球；身边脏兮兮的沙发，落灰的茶几都跟你不再有关系。

 

你那时意识到我在你身边了吗，就像很多很多天以后，也许在你等着公交载你回家，盯着街对面还没亮的路灯出神时，你意识到我已经不在你身边了吗。

 

所以我迟了三秒钟回答你，我说，“什么？撕开看什么？”

 

你转过头，有些不满地看我。是的，看，不是盯，或者瞪。有些人的目光重量过分，一落在身上我就知道它捎带了多深的期许或者指责。而你的目光一直让我想起物理课上贝丝小姐提到的光子，它们没有质量但又以光速在我们周围运动着，敲击并穿越所有黑暗缝隙。

 

“看这层塑料纸下面有没有藏着的世界啊。”

 

一定是劣质迷幻药让我笑得龇牙咧嘴，并且当时我觉得你说得好有道理，于是我口齿不清地回复，“不如把这个小球砸开我们一起看看。”

 

我猜你上一个地址的有效期可能是你这辈子用过最长久的一个，你爸爸自己盖在阿尔及尼利亚森林附近的木屋不算。那也是我觉得这辈子最悠闲的时候，悠闲得好像从超市顺来一口喝干后会有一大团二氧化碳梗在胸口久久不散的玻璃瓶装汽水。

 

我常常为你找这样就与我失去联系的借口，也许我的信从没到过你家的信箱，毕竟我们俩都知道那邮差自行车后座上的口袋有多么容易被风吹开口。也许我的信被你爸爸当作点烟工具就这么烧掉了写着你名字的最重要的一角。

 

但是我想，更重要的一点，是也许我根本不在乎你究竟有没有读到我的信。读到了其中我承认我很想念你的那些也好，读到了其中我絮絮叨叨讲述自己是如何伪造霍比最新藏品也罢，或者寄出去的所有字句都跟回到沙漠的一缕沙一般不见踪影。所有这些只不过是我以为你在身边时会在嗑药后说出口的话。

 

就像我们有很多个互相陪伴的夜晚，也许根本没意识到身边床上还躺着一具呼吸蒸汽能灼伤后脖子的躯体，我们只是安静躺在那里，对着空气对着夜，忏悔自己的存在而已。

 

你还记得那个地球仪里藏着什么吗，那个地球仪里的确藏着一片美妙的处女地，藏着赞卓拉所有的维克丁，那瓶让我们兜售了整个夏天，赢得了校园里所有莎拉和琳达目光的维克丁。

 

那天下午就这样结束了，你傻笑着对我说，“西奥，这是我们的隐藏新世界。”

 

 

我想这封信我就写到这里，纽约最近总在下雨。

 

西奥


End file.
